


Lost At Sea

by RedWind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sherlock is a Brat, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: Sherlock had done so many terrible things to her, and yet, none had drove her to seek the clarity of throwing rocks into the ocean. The tides of fate have come for a broken heart, and the call has to be answered. For the will of a siren is one that cannot be ignored.





	Lost At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My second Sherlolly work :D.

_Chill of the water, your senses can’t deny. Come with me, into the sea. Alone I swim in this empty ocean. Hear me sing, swim to me. Drawing you towards my empty side._

Molly let out a sigh, casting rocks across the still glass of the ocean, watching as they slowly sunk in the inky abyss. Her bare feet crunched in the grainy sand below, a lone hole starting to appear from her constant digging. The sea wind cast salty grains into her hair, she breathed in deeply, letting all of today’s mishaps sink in. 

It was good to get away, from Bart’s, from everything.

_ From Sherlock _

Yet it still couldn’t stop the tide of fate following her. No matter how far she ran, it was there, crawling towards her like some obsessive bug. The ocean was far away from her flat, but it was worth the drive, surely. Splashes in the distance rang like bells in her ears, their loud cheerful noises almost void in comparison to her desolate perspective of today.

_“Anyone would think this is your first time analyzing a body with how much attention you’re giving to a corpses makeup Molly,”_

Molly had frowned at him, continuing her own deductions on her newest body, but this wasn’t usually nothing out of the blue for Sherlock to say to her.

_ Sherlock had moved around the corpse, picking up the empty limbs and placing them in different positions. Molly had looked up at the man, infuriated at him for distrupting her work once again.  _

_ “Oh don’t be crass Molly.” _

Oh god had that stung. This was only days after that despairing Christmas Party at his flat. Molly had stormed out in a rage today, calling the nearest cab and giving them directions to the shore.

The cove was shallow where her toes rested, but she knew they hid treacherous things, however, despite the constant splashing, it was still. Fish fins dove in and out near the horizon, painting the serine picture with the fading sunset.

Letting out a mournful sigh, Molly stood up slowly, once more letting the sand run over her toes before turning back towards her shoes where she had placed them earlier near the rocks.

Against her inner turmoil at giving any excuse to stay, she cast one more lonely glance at the sunset, watching it fade against the glinting of what she assumed to be dolphin fins. Though she was quite sure no dolphin had ever been spotted here before.

As she laid a small hand on one of her shoes, a gust of wind caught her lab coat, almost slapping it against her. She turned once more, looking this time towards the unmoving trees up above, and seeing no movement, went back to her shoes.

A harmonious voice, deep and clear, rang out from the shoreline. Molly’s breath caught in her throat. Her body against her will moved towards the source of the song, her hair billowing against her face from the force of the strange wind, obstructing her view from the singer. Wet hands grasped her shoulders and brought her to her knees, sand crunching under them. The waves moving around her and the singer could not even disturb the voice as it filled her head.

And then, soft lips caressed her own, and Molly gave in. The song rested over her body, she couldn’t feel the water coming to her waist as the lips touching her own brought her into the sea.

And soon, the song was gone, accompanied by the murky space of the ocean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is quite welcome! Chapters will get longer as they go on by the way.


End file.
